Mismatch
by FreedomWriter10
Summary: Dean and Emma are trying to start a new life in New Orleans. But lets face it Dean can never run from the things that go bump in the night, He's not only got to work out how to be a father to his half amazon daughter but watch out for the Vampire, Werewolf and Witches.


MISMATCH

(Supernatural/Originals)

(A.U.) I don't think a story like this has been posted before.

Having a daughter is not easy for any father and Dean Winchester isn't any different. You would have thought it would be a walk in the park compared to Monsters, Angels and Demons but Dean has discovered 16 year old girls are far more complicated and frightening than anything he's faced in the past.

Emma had become his fresh start. No more hunting. No more things that go bump in the night. After a long conversation with Sam it was agreed things had to change. Sam had decided to return to college and fulfil his dream of becoming a lawyer and Dean would find a new home and settle down with Emma. When the fake IDs where complete the Winchesters parted ways.

A short while later in New Orleans…

Emma's blonde hair tided back and the wind from the open window was fresh on her face. The excitement made her smile. She turned to look at her father. He was singing along with the radio quite loudly and off tune but his face to was graced with a smile.

"Dad, are we close?" I asked loudly.

He turned the radio down slightly and turned to me.

"About 5minutes away now." He tells me.

New Orleans looked beautiful to Emma's eyes, the buildings are old fashion but they looked homey the people looked interesting and Emma wouldn't wait to settle in. Her father had rented them a small 2 bedroom apartment in the city's centre.

They pulled up outside their new home and Emma was the first to rush out of the car. Dean's laugh was heard by her but ignored. She opened the trunk grabbed their bags for any normal girl this would be a struggle but Emma had Amazon strength and walked to their new front door with ease.

Dean walked pasted Emma with a smirk. When he opened the door Emma pushed passed him. They shared a gasp, for most people the site wouldn't be that much to behold but for Dean and Emma it was amazing neither had ever really had a home so the small kitchen and sitting room before them was soaked in with wonder.

"We're Home." Dean shouted and laughed.

2 hours later….

The few things they had where unpacked and Dean was happy with himself for getting a furnished apartment. All that was needed now where a few things and it was decided they would go in to the town for lunch and a bit of shopping which excited Emma.

"We need these." Emma said pointing to a set of pink towels.

Dean rolled his eyes wondering if his taking Emma was the best idea, it was the first shopping mall she'd ever been to and she seemed to be in her element.

"oh and these." She pointed to some Twilight bedding he hoped for herself.

"Seriously?" he half begged.

Her glare at him said it all and the bedding was in the shopping cart with a small mumble.

He picked a black set for himself.

3 sets of bedding each, 2 sets of towels and a shower curtain plus 2 bathmats seemed enough. The things for the kitchen seemed a bit harder Dean admitted he didn't know what half the things where so Emma enjoyed picking things she herself had no idea the use for but looked interesting.

By the time they were done Dean's credit card seemed red hot from over use.

They returned home, Dean had had enough for one day but Emma seemed more interested in exploring her new home town.

"Got your knife?" Dean asked looking at her sternly.

"Yep" Emma replied.

"Gun?" Dean asked

"Yep" Emma replied.

"Jacket?" Dean asked.

"Yep" Emma replied sighing a bit.

"Have fun sweetheart." Dean waved her out the door.

It wasn't like Emma wouldn't kick the arse of anyone stupid enough pick a fight with her. She was a trained Amazon after all but it seemed to calm her father down that she was armed and if it gave him peace of mind she didn't mind all the firearm training that he made her do.

New Orleans was like wonderland to Emma all the sounds, people and places she'd never seen before. She drank it all in. So distracted she didn't notice a boy before she fell over him.

Slightly ashamed and embarrassed she pulled herself up and held out a hand to her poor victim. He accepted the hand and she pulled him up.

He was very cute she thought to herself and this was her first ever chance to make a friend.

"I'm so sorry." I tell him. "I'm Emma."

He smiles at me and relaxes some. "Josh."

"nice to meet you Josh." I say with a bit of flirt. Watching my father is very useful sometimes. "are you doing anything? I'm new and could a guide."

His smile slips a bit and his body language turns a bit awkward.

"I'm Gay." He tells me sifting a bit.

"Ahhh.." I say laughing. "shot down on my first time flirting, what would my father say." I ask dramatically.

His smile returns quickly.

"No worries I doubt we're going to have a problem finding you a guy tonight that is if you're free? I'm meeting up with a friend. You're welcome to come." Josh seems like a nice guy and I could use some company my own age.

"Awesome." I say.

He leads me to a bar well it looks more like an old house. Josh is nice and he's easy to talk to and he's an out of towner himself.

"I'm only 16 I don't have any ID." I say a bit worried.

"its cool I know the owner, you wont need ID." He tells me calmly.

The bar is full of people and I'm a little nervous I haven't ever been around this many people. Josh seems to understand without me having to say anything he puts his arm around me and leads me to the bad of the bar there are seats and less people. He sits down next to a young girl about my age.

"Davina this is Emma." He half shouts over the music.

She smiles and shakes my hand.

"Nice to meet you." She says.

"Hi." I say back.

Just at that moment everyone in the room seems to freeze as two older guys' walks in they're both handsome and the way they walk reminds me of my father for some strange reason.

It seems like one of them spots me. He's blonde and his smirk and eyes are on me. He walks towards me through the crowd with ease. Something about him hits a nerve. Both Josh and Davina seem tense to. When he is in front of me he seems to take pleasure in standing as close as possible.

"Hello Love." His accent is quite nice but his eyes are predatory.

"Hello." I say back my eyes are searching.

"You're a little young to be here my dear." He tells me.

The man he came in with stands behind him his face shows boredom but I can tell it's an act he's watching the room intensely.

"The names Klaus." He tells me and then places him hand on my arm I flinch away slightly.

"Emma." I say back with a glare.

His smirk is still in place but his eyes are boring in to me.

"Emma, I think you should accompany upstairs, don't you?" His eyes are locked with mine and for a second it felt like I wanted to follow him no matter what. I shake my head and clear my brain.

"No." I say plainly.

He startles away from me and suddenly both men are staring at me in shock.

"Vampire." I say glaring at him. My knife is out fast.

Both Davina and Josh jump their feet.

"what are you?" Klaus asks me in amusement.

Only one word seems right.

"Hunter." I say with a bit of confidence.

"Interesting, Very Interesting a little thing like you?" He asks still amused.

What strikes me as odd no one in the room seems shocked everyone is still laughing and dancing like nothing is wrong.

I swing the knife at him but he's so fast he grabs my arm. My strength isn't strong enough because his grip is like a vice its painful and I wince.

I struggle and try going for my Gun but Klaus has my other arm now to. He pulls me close and smiles.

"The little girl has some fight in her." I says loudly half laughing as he pulls me close.

BANG!

Everybody jumps except Klaus and the man he walked in with.

"That little girl has a pissed off father." My dad tells Klaus in a low dangerous voice.

I have never seen my dad this angry before. Everyone is now quite and staring at my father in shock. The Gun in his hand is pointed at Klaus and his little friend moves as fast as Klaus had towards my father. I struggle again but Dad had it handled he had the guy on the ground and the gun in his face faster than I could even blink.

The guy laughs not even concerned. "Guns won't help you here friend." He tells at calmly.

Dads glare doesn't change.

"This Gun will. There isn't an ugly son of a bitch out there the colt can't put down." My dad replies.

Both the man under my dad and Klaus flinch in shock. It's enough for me to pull away from Klaus and I move towards my dad fast.

My dad gets up but the gun is still pointed with perfect aim. My dad grabs me firmly by the arm.

"who are you?" the man on the floor asks roasting my dad with his eyes.

"Dean Winchester." My dad replies.

There are some gasps and a few people run for the door.

"And If I find a vampire touching my daughter again I'll gank the son of a bitch understand." My dad threatens them all.

A few nods from scared faces who seem to recognise my dad and everyone else just seemed to be in shock.

My dad pulls me from the place with confidants slamming the floor behind him. No one followed.

…..

"Who the bloody hell was that?" Klaus screams at no one in particular.

A woman who looks about 35 moved to the front she takes a scared look at the door then addresses Klaus.

"Dean Winchester, Hunter Legend if he's in town we should leave." She tell Klaus seriously. "that boy stopped the apocalypse, has dealt with Demons and taken out hundreds of our kind to boot and I even hear he went to purgatory and returned to tell the tale, He normally travels with his brother The Winchester are no joke, boss." She tells him shaking slightly.

Klaus smiles "Winchester…..mmmmmm.?"

(A.N.) Please review this popped in to my head I'm not sure if I like it yet but it seems like a good taste line of the story. And I do love a DaddyDean I will admit.


End file.
